


HIM

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adults, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Modern Era, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: Daenerys is a successfull journalist, but while her career is soaring, her love life is a disaster. She just ended her long term relationship with Daario after 5 years because he cheated her. Will she find a new, perfect man for herself? Parties, sex, friends, delusions.A modern Jonerys steamy and hot love story in Los Angeles.





	1. NEW START

"Yes! Yes!" The girl cried in pleasure. The man was doing his job quite well. He fucked her wildly placing her leg to his shoulder. "Yes!" She screamed when her climax hit her. 

"What the fucking hell are you doing?" The similar women voice came from the doorway. She was standing there. Her blue-green eyes were in tears. Her bag fallen from her hand. She was totally destroyed. Daenerys couldn't believe to her own eyes. Her one true love, her fiance... cheated her. In their own bed... one month before their wedding. Daario jumped up from the redhead woman and put the blanket around himself. 

"It is... it is not." He started.  
"Do not start this shit. It is what it looks like. How could you?" She was not yelling, she was just dissapointed and hurt.  
"Dany, I can explain." He grabbed her hand. She took a step back.  
"I am sure you can, but I don't care." She was staring him and the girl in the bed.  
"I give you ten minutes to leave." She told him and turned her back at him. "Dany!" 

"Get out" she raised her voice and tried to held her tears back. She won't give him the pleasure to see her cry.  
"I love you" Daario took a step closer and placed his hands to her arms. Dany did not hesitate even for a minute. She turned to him and slapped his face as strong as she can.  
"Fuck off" she answered and walked to the front door. "When I'll come back I don't wanna see you here. Neither your slut or your stuffs. If you leave something behind I am gonna burn it" she told him calmly and shut the door behind her back. 

She can held her tears back until she reached the corner but in that moment she was broken. Totally.

~~~~~~

Two weeks passed since Daario broke her heart but she was still sitting at home, only left when she had to go to work. Her whole life was destroyed. She passed 30 and she spent the last few years with her love and only him. She had no idea how she can start again... everything. She thrown out their old bed and bought a new one. She couldn't laid into it. The picture how the men who she loved was fucking another in this bed... she may never be able to forget it. At least everything was great with her work. That was better than nothing. She worked for Los Angeles Times and her editor-in-chief loved her. She can do what she wants. Write about what she wants. Without any restriction. She was sitting in front of the window with a laptop in her lap. The rays of the sun warmed her face. It was June. Normal people that time was hanging on the beach and enjoys the summer. She had a swimming pool but she did not even dip in it. Not that..  the ocean is that far away from her Venice Beach home. She just... did not want to go there. Memories... and there were many. They did everything together. They've been many places. She just couldn't understand where it all went wrong. She took her beautiful, long almost white hair and made a bun for herself. Her hair was disheveled. She was wearing a torn sweater, and she doesn't even remembered when she put on any make up. For why? For who? The doorbell brought her back to the reality from her depression thoughts. She slowly walked to the door. "Missandei." She made a face.

She was her best friend. She wanted to bring her to some party, but she told her she won't go. "Okay. You look horrible." She told to Dany and entered to the house.  
"I told ya I don't wanna go." Daenerys crossed her arms in front of her body.  
"You did. But you don't wanna hurt me, so I give you another chance" Missandei was looking at her.  
"I won't change my mind" she walked back to her laptop.  
"Okay. When your bff forgets your bday it is fucking hurts." She stood there any her voice was so serious. That moment Dany realited. She was so deep in self-pity... she totally forgot about that. She turned back to her friend.  
"Oh my God. I... I am so sorry." Daenerys started. "Guuuurlll" she walked to Missandei and hugged her close.  
"I forgive you if you finally put yourself together and come with me to the most glamorous party." She laughed. "I am sure you have some sexy goddess dress." She was walking to Danys bedroom without even waited for her answer.  
"Can't we just stay here and celebrate you ... just the two of us?" Dany tried again.  
"No." She answered confidentally while she was searching the perfect dress in her closet. "You little slut. What is this?" She held a red, extra mini dress in her hand. "You have taste?"  
"Very funny." Dany rolled her eyes. "But I won't pick that one. No way." She was shaking her head.  
"It is my bday and you forget it." Missandei handed her the red mini dress. "Okay. Let's find some shoes. And we definitely have to do something with that disaster on your head."

~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you made me to come." Dany told  Missandei when they arrived to the center of Los Angeles and they were standing in front of the Avalon Club. "Do you see the line? There is no way I wait that much to get into a club." Daenerys stated. "Just follow me" Missandei smiled to her and went straight to the entrance. She did not have to tell anything. The guards immediately opened the door for them. "I always forgot you are a party chick" Dany told her. She looked around. That club is the most prestigous one in LA right now and for the wealthy ones only. Celebrities, managers, athletes... all were there. She raised her head to the VIP sector. A young man was sitting there and two dancers entertained him while he was drinking his whiskey. The girls almost fight for his attention with each other. Daenerys rolled her eyes and tried to follow Missandei through the crowd. "Theon!" Missandei gave a kiss to the bartender. 

"My favourite gurl" he smiled then his eyes stopped at Dany. In the lights her eyes were shining more. "Theon Greyjoy" he gave his hand. "Daenerys Targaryen" she smiled and shook his hand.  
"I don't promise I can remember this." He laughed. "What do you wanna drink?" Theon asked them.  
"The usual. For her too." Missandei leaned forward and chatting with him while he was shaking the coctails. Dany was still amazed by the place. Her bestie wanted to bring her there many times but she always said no because of Daario. "Cheers" she gave a coctail to her hand suddenly.  
"What is this?" Dany raised one of her eyebrow.  
"Just drink. No tantrums tonight" Missandei answered and she drank all. Dany shook her head and smiled. If she wanted to be honest her friend was right. She deserved some fun. She raised the glass and drank it too then made a face. "What the hell was that?"  
"My speciality. Don't worry" Theon laughed.  
"Come on. Let's dance." Missandei grabbed her arm and pulled her with herself to the dancefloor. A couple minutes passed and she started to feel the effect of the coctail. She began to feel herself cool. Their almost erotic dance with each other caught the men attentions around them. Missandei laughed then started to dance with to men at once. Daenerys meanwhile excluded the world and dancing by herself. She felt someone is staring at her. Many were staring at her but that one was different. He was standing at the VIP floor. That was the same man who she saw earlier with the girls. She can't see him well. His hair were curly and black and he was wearing all black suits or shirt. She tried to not stare him for too long. 

An hour passed. Dany did not care anymore the stranger. She wanted to have fun. "I need to pee." She leaned to Missandei. "That way!" She pointed to a door and turned back to the man. That was a different one again. Dany shook her head. She had to learn that single lifestyle again. She walked to the toilet. "Geez." She looked around inside. Even the toilet was luxurious. She thought she may write about LA nightlife next time. Some kind of club recomendatorry. When she finished and stepped out from the toilet she looked around but she did not find Missandei. 

"She left" a deep, masculine voice told her from behind. She turned around. That was him again. The dark stranger. Now she can see him better. He had dark brown, almost black eyes and his beard was just ... so sexy. Wide shoulders, muscular arms. It was clear he does some workouts. "Excuse me?" She frowned.  
"Your friend. She left. With the guy" he took a step closer. Dany was just staring him. No man had such an effect on her. Ever.  
"What's your name?" He asked her. He was so confident, so charming so... dangerous.  
"Why do you care?" She finally could form some words.  
"Maybe because I want to know you." He told her. His eyes were still exploring her face. Every inch of it and somehow he was closer and closer in every second.  
"Maybe I don't want to know you" she answered and tried to be as honest as she can. She doesn't need any troublemaker in her life and that man was definitely one. She had no idea how but the next moment she was leaning to the wall and he was leaning over her. "So you won't tell me your name?" He leaned to her ears and asked her sensually. Dany felt his breath on her neck. His lips touched her neck. He was teasing her and she felt ... she lost control. She wanted to send him to the hell, meanwhile she was craving for this dark stranger. "So..." he whispered to her ears again. His fingers was slowly sliding upwards in her tights.  
"Fine for me. Blondie." He kissed her neck and his finger found her clit and suddenly he trust his two fingers into her sex. She had no idea why she let him. She had no idea what is happening with her. She was not drunk. Not drugged. She just ... wanted this man without even knowing him. She placed her arm around his neck while he was moving his fingers in her more faster. Dany moaned to his ears. "Cum for me Blondie." He told her and caught her eyes with his. Those dark brown eyes amazed her. She squeezed him more when she felt her climax is near. "Yes" she placed her face to his shoulder and she was cumming. "We should find some more private place to continue this." He gave a kiss to her lips and grabbed her hand. She followed him. She had no idea where. She had no idea why. She just... wanted more of him. She never felt like this before. 

The man nodded towards to a security guard and the tall, gloomy man just opened the door for them. Without asking anything. They went to a private room. In the moment he closed the door behind himself, he grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her wildly and passionately, and Dany kissed him back. "Who are you?" Dany panted to his mouth. "The one who give you so much pleasure tonight, that you will can't count." He answered and his fingers was in her sex again. Massaging her clit wildly. She grabbed his sex through his pants but he stopped her hand. "Your time will come. Later." He groaned to her ears and while he was kissing her neck towards to her breast his fingers did not stop even for a minute. Dany felt how her legs started to shaking. That was a night what she will never forget. That one thing was sure.


	2. Stranger

"I never get that kind of juicy story from you Daenerys. It seems the break up with that asshole have some advantages." Her editor-in-chief said after finished her article about the Avalon Club secrets. "Of course we... won't name the club in the publication. Your friend is a lucky girl." She laughed. 

Dany blushed. She lied to her boss. She lied about the handsome stranger. She thought it is better if she tells her, the dark haired sex god picked up Missandei and not her that night. What would she think about her. She was not that type of girl. She is a trustworthy and dependable girl. That night was just an accident. A mistake. A... she had no idea what was that. That man gave her pleasure in a way she never dream of. That... was the most satisfying night of her life that was sure, but she still feel ashamed. She did not even know his name. "Daenerys?" Her chief editor was staring her. 

"Yes. Yes. I am here. Sorry." She smiled.   
"You should go more often to that club. That story is really enjoyable to read. Your friend really detailed everything to you." She raised her eyebrows.   
"Yes. She is a real free mind 21th century girl and she is not afraid to talk about her sex life." She was smiling while she couldn't get this man out of his mind.  
"So?"  
"So what?" Dany asked back.  
"Will you go there again?" Her boss asked and she was hoping a big yes.  
"Of course Lyanna. I will." Dany nodded.

~~~~~

She was staring the screen of the laptop. She was planning to write some funny food gastro thing, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't concentrate. His full and enjoyable lips. His playful fingers. His... tongue. What he did with that tongue in her sex. That was some incredible journey to her body. She felt how her sex immediately reacted to those thoughts. Three days passed since that night and she was still thinking about him. "Okay Dany. Concentrate." She closed her eyes and told to herself... but it did not help.

*3 DAYS EARLIER*

After her second climax she was panting and clinging in his neck. "You are fucking beautiful." He whispered to her and lifted her to his lap. He walked to the desk and placed her to it. With a sudden move he spread her legs and knelt in front of her. It was obvious it was not the first time he did this with a woman. His kisses were soft but maddeningly. He slowly went upwards with those in her legs. "What are you doing?" She looked down to him. He raised his eyes to her while continued kissing her inner tight closer and closer to her sex. "I am gonna lick you out. Do you have any problem with it?" He smirked and his mouth was almost at her sex. "What is your name?" She panted when she felt his tongue right next to her sex. "Why does it matters now?" He asked back and pressed his lips to her sex. "Holy Shit" she moaned..

His tongue started a wild and passionate dance with her clit. She felt how he gently bitten it. Her legs were shaking and she immediately wanted to close them. He did not let her. He spread her tights more wilder and his mouth was stuck to her clit. "Oh my God!" She moaned again. She never felt this way. She has never been licked in this way. Daario did not liked to do it. It was boring for him. Of course, he loved when he sucked him, but he never returned it. Maybe on special occasions when Dany noted it too many times, but that was not even close to this. That man loved to give her pleasure. That man enjoyed every lick. He squeezed her tights and his lick moved more wild. "Yes!" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She fucking don't care about Daario. She just cared about the man between her legs. "Yes!" She screamed and collapsed to the desk when her climax hit her. She was panting and her sex was pulsating hard. She was laying there while he was kissing her inner tights again for some seconds. "You are so fine. You're pussy is amazing." He whispered and stood up. 

"Come here." He told her, and took her hand. He pulled her up from the desk. "Do you love to suck?" He asked her, while he was looking so deeply to her eyes. "What?" Her voice was barely audible. "I asked, Blondie. Do you love to suck?" He placed one of his hand to her neck, under her ears and pushed his big finger to her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed it while her tongue played with it. He pushed it to her mouth in and out. She moaned. "That means You love it" he smirked and pulled her down to her knees. He switched off his belt quickly. Dany grabbed the button on his jeans to help him. He stopped her hands. "Someone is starving." His deep brown eyes caught her. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. When Dany glimpsed his hard cock she scared for a minute. It was so big. Bigger what she ever saw. Of course she did not see too much in her life. She had two serious relationships and that is all. 

She placed one of her hand to the base of his dick and leaned closer. He stopped her head. "Did I use my hand when I licked you out Blondie?" He asked her and raised his eyebrow. Dany just shook her head. "Then hands down." He grabbed her hair in the back and after she released his cock he pushed his hard dick to her mouth. All of it. He controlled her moves and she adored it. It turned her more one. She loved to suck but she never sucked a cock in this way. "Deeper Blondie. I know you can" he told her and he did not take his eyes off of her. Dany swallowed all of it. She did not believe she can, but she did. She was moaning continuously. "Yes. Yes. Look at me." He groaned. Dany just continued. "Look at me." He told her again and he pressed his cock deep into her mouth. She slowly raised her eyes to him. "Continue." Their eyes were locked and she continued. "Fuck. You are so sexy." He groaned again. "Do you wanna taste me?" 

Dany was scared for a minute. No. He is a stranger. She doesn't even know him. That is... not a good idea. In the next minute he pulled out his cock from her mouth and released his seeds to his own hands. "Yes" he groaned while yanked one more in his dick. Dany was still kneeling there. She raised her head and smiling at him. "That mouth is a gem" he smiled at her. "Do not dare to move anywhere." He added and walked to another part of the room. Dany wondered he even has a bathroom here? And about moving. She couldn't... even if she wanted to. It was just not possible. 

~~~~~

"Dany? DANY?" a voice came from the office door. She shook her head and looked to the direction of the voice. "Yes?" She tried to smile. "We are going to launch. Do you wanna come?" Her colleague Sansa was standing at her door.   
"Sure. Yeah." She stood up and grabbed her bag. She needed some air, she needed some free time from her own mind and from her dirty thoughts.

"So? Who is that?" Sansa poked her shoulder while they were on their way to have lunch. "Who?" Dany frowned and looked at her confused.   
"The man who turned your head. It is so obvious." Sansa rolled her eyes.   
"There is no man. I just finally get over that asshole, Daario. That is all." Dany answered shamefacedly.   
"Yeah of course." Sansa laughed and looked to their other colleague, Arya. They were both giggling at Dany and they entered to the restaurant. "I want some cheese." Arya stated and sat down to a table. Daenerys was staring the menu card maybe a bit too long. 

"Dany. We are starving" Sansa took it from her. "You always eat the same. What is so hard in this? Salmon with toast and salad. Right?" Sansa raised her eyebrow and she was looking at her. She nodded. She was right. She always eat the same. She had no idea why she even started to read the menu. She felt herself... different. Arya and Sansa were laughing about something. Dany turned to the window and looked out. Her eyes were widen. He was there. He was walking out from a business center towards to a limousine. Dany jumped up without saying a word and ran to the street. "Dany?" Sansa was looking after her then looked to Arya. She frowned. 

Dany was staring the limo while it was leaving. It was so hard for her to breath. She has to know his name. At least his name, even if they never meet again. She wanted to know what the man name who gave her the most satisfying night of her life. She ran across the street to the business center. She was a journalist. Get a name from someone never caused any problem for her. "Good evening" she smiled to the security guard at the door. "Ms." He nodded towards her. She tried to go by him but he stopped her.   
"May I ask where are you going?" The man asked her.   
"Inside. I... have a meeting there." She smiled at him.  
"I don't think so." He shook his head.   
"I am sure. I am sure this is the address. I have a meeting here with Mr... Mr... he has curly dark hair and brown eyes. Full beard." She explained to him.   
"I have no idea who are you talking about." He answered without any reaction.  
"No way. He just left." Daenerys pointed to the place where the limo was.   
"If he left, than how would you have a meeting with him?" The guard asked back.  
"Not with him. His assistant." Dany answered immediately.  
"Ms. You better go. Now." He looked at her angrily. "That must be a mistake."  
"Yeah. It ... it is." She nodded and lowered her head. She went back to the restaurant. She was sad. She really hoped she can get to know his name. She desperately wanted to know his name.   
"Where the hell were you?" Arya spread her arms. They already ate their launches.  
"Ahm. I... I am working on a new article, and I saw someone who can help me. Sorry. You know me." Dany frowned and sat back to the table. She started to eat and she was already thinking her next move. If she has to do some investigation she will and meanwhile she was hoping they are gonna meet again on Friday. At the club. 

~~~~~~

They went back to the office after the lunch break. When Dany entered into her room she was frozen. There were a huge bouquet of roses on her desk.   
"And no new man? Liar!" Sansa almost knocked her and immediately went to check the flowers.   
"I have no idea who the hell sent those." Em frowned. She was waiting for Sansa to check the card. Maybe... maybe she finally know his name. "I miss U" Sansa started to read. "Forgive me. Daario" Sansa took a deep breath. "Damn. I thought it is someone else. But... the roses are nice." She told her and leave her office. 

Dany sighed. Fuck - she thought. She really hoped it was not from Daario. He never ever sent her flowers through the years while they were together. She checked the card by herself. It was Daario. With an easy move she lifted the bouquet from her desk and dropped it to the trash. "The best place for it" she smiled and sat back to her chair. A week ago she would ran back to his arms without any hesitation, but now. She just doesn't care.


	3. Investigate

"Shit" Dany slammed the laptop. In the last two days she was trying to do everything to find out who is her mysterious love. She was trying desperately but nothing. She never found that many closed doors what she found this week. She tried at the club. They told her they never saw a man like him. She tried again at the business center with another security guard, but he also sent her away. She called her friend at the police station, but he was just laughing about her. She has to admit it was really ridiculous. Searching a man by this way. She even felt herself an idiot. She leaned back on her bed and she decided. If he won't be there tonight in the club, it had to happen in this way. She will give up. She will forget him. No matter how much he pleased her. Not to mention how many times... 

A WEEK EARLIER

Daenerys was still on the floor. She sat to her heels. Her dress was destroyed. Totally. She assessed the situation. She had no idea how she goes home in this. She hated Missandei. That dress was totally her fault. She heard his steps approaching to her. He placed a pledge to the floor next to Dany then stretched his hand towards her. She took it and he gently pulled her up with a quick move. She was standing against him. "We better get this off." He placed one of his hand to her dress zip and pulled it down while one of his finger was stroking her back. The little red material fell to the floor. Dany was exploring his naked body with her eyes. He was so perfect. Every piece of him. Every muscle of him. His ABS. She crossed her arms in front of her body to cover herself. He took her hands and spread those. "You are fucking beautiful" he whispered to her ear while he switched off her bra. Slowly pulling the pants off from her shoulder... and her bra also fallen to the floor. He was kissing her body from her neck towards to her belly and he pulled down her thong. He raised her leg to step out from this, and he slowly stood up.

He placed one of his hand to the back of her neck while he grabbed her butt with the other and pulled her close. Dany felt her heart was beating in her throat. He pressed his lips against hers and his tongue easily made a way into her mouth. Dany moaned into his mouth. She was totally overheated.   
"Are you a bad girl aren't you?" He groaned. "I am gonna fuck you. Anyone ever fucked you? Because I will." He told her with lust in his voice. He gave her a kiss again and laid down to the pledge with her in his arms. She was under him. He leaned over her and caressed her cheek. She had many questions, it was clearly seen in her eyes. That man was sensual and beastly at the same time. He raised her leg and placed it to his shoulder then placed his dick to her entrance.

"Wait." Dany suddenly realized they just can't do this without protection.   
"Yes?" He raised his eyebrow.   
"I... you... no without condom." She tried to be as definite as she can. He smirked and grabbed her hand, placed it to his hard dick. The condom was already in it. She tapped it all the way. She wondered. When? How? She didn't even notice. He did not let her to think to much. With a quick, mighty thrust his dick was in her. Deep. "Fuck" she screamed immediately. He held her leg on his shoulder and pushed his dick in and out to her. Daenerys now can answer to his question. No. She was never fucked. Never. No one ever was that deep in her. No one ever ... "Fuck! Yes! Yes!" She screamed when her climax hit her whole body. That was something new. Something she has never been experienced. She had climaxes. Of course she had, but not this kind of. Not like an explosion. He slowed down his moves but he was still pushing his dick in and out to her. Slowly. Very slowly. Dany bitten her mouth. It was so good. 

"I think that break was enough." He placed her other leg to his shoulder too and leaned over her.   "Are you ready for a good fuck?" He asked her while looking into her eyes and he thrust his dick into her. Up to the hilt.   
"Oh my fucking God!" Dany screamed loudly and grabbed the pledge next to her.  
"Yes. Just scream. Do you love it right, Blondie?" His eyes went black. He fucked her even harder.   
"My name is Dany." She tried to tell him.   
"Do you love to be fucked, Dany?" He smirked while moving his hips faster. "Do you?"  
Her mind was screaming a big yes, but she never talked meanwhile having sex. Her inhibitions were withheld her. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the frenzied sex. He placed his hand to the back of her neck.   
"Look at me." He ordered her while he was still pushing her. "I said look at me." He raised her head a bit and she opened her eyes. She was so close. She almost climaxed again. What she couldn't believe. Suddenly before she could reach it, he stopped.   
"I asked something. And I am waiting for my answer. Or do you want me to leave you here so close to the top?" He leaned closer to her lips meanwhile his cock was in her, all of it. He held her face and their eyes were locked.   
"Do you loved to be fucked?" He asked her again.   
He squeezed his hips to her sex more close. She had no idea how she can swallow his dick. That was unbelievable. She felt ... her climax is only a few moves away.   
"I won't ask it again." He told her in a serious tone.  
"Fuck me." She begged him quietly.  
"So you love it? You are a very bad girl don't you?" He started to move his cock in and out again. "Don't you?' He asked louder.  
"Yes. Yes I am. Fuck me hard." She screamed finally and she felt all of her limits are dissappeared suddenly. "Fuck me! Yes!"  
"Cum for me Dany." He was smiling at her contentedly. "Cum for me." He groaned.   
"Yes. Yes. Fucking yes!" She cum with a pleased moan and she tried to escape her legs from his shoulder. She pulled the pledge to her head and covered herself with it. She was panting and shaking. Her body was totally pleased. Her sex was pulsating so hard.

She felt how he started to pull off the blanket from her face. He was leaning over her.  
"Are you okay, Blondie?" He was laughing while removing a lock from her breast and he was drawing circles around her nipple.   
"I don't think my body can handle more orgasms." She told him and sighed with satisfaction.   
"So you wanna leave me here half complete? Don't be selfish." He was leaning to her breast and kissing her nipple gingerly.  
"What is your name?" She asked him again and got up on one elbow. He raised his eyes to her.  
"I will tell you if you deserve it." He answered and laying down to his back. Dany smiled, and climbed to his lap. She sat to his cock and slowly let this enter into her sex.   
"I thought you cannot bear any more orgasms." He told her while she was riding on his dick slowly and she was stroking her breasts.   
"Maybe I was wrong" she answered erotically and continued caressing herself in front of him.  
"Fuck Dany" he sat up and squeezed her close.   
"Ride it baby" he groaned to her ears and slapped on her butt.

~~~~~~

"But there is a cool party at Club Crawl. I don't understand." Missandei tried to convince her. "No. I told you. I had to go back to Avalon, Because of my work." Daenerys came out from her room in a black mini dress. It was even sexier than the last red one.   
"Damn baby gurl. As I see you don't need me." Missandei gave her an appreciative look.   
"I need you because I don't wanna wait the line" she put an earring to her ears.   
"In that dress? Honey in that dress they let you enter anywhere." She laughed. Dany looked herself in the mirror. She felt herself confident and that girl in the mirror looked fucking good.   
"Dany. Anything happened in that party... what I should know?" Missandei was wondering. Dany looked at her over her shoulder. She did not tell her... she will if she get to know his name tonight. But not until then...  
"No. I just started an interesting story and I need to go back. Please." She walked to her. "Pleaseeee"  
"Fine... But next week we go somewhere else." Missandei rolled her eyes. Dany went to her and hugged her. "I love ya." 

~~~~~~~

They could enter into the club just as easily as last time. The crowd was even bigger. Dany desperately searching his handsome stranger with her eyes. Maybe it was too early. They were dancing but Dany couldn't turn off her mind. She needed to see him. She was watching her bestie dancing again with two men. She decided to check the VIP section. She was slowly walking up on the stairs. "Sorry. Just Exclusive." A hunk security guard stopped her.   
"Sorry" she put on her best smile. "I was just searching for someone."  
"Then search him downstairs. Not here." He answered rudely.   
Dany did not answered just tried to look around. He was not there. Or he was already in his private room with someone else... who is not her. She lowered her head and turned back. Well. That means she had to close this. Him. She may never meet him again. And what the hell was she thinking. More than likely she was just one girl of many. Maybe he doesn't even remember her. A redhead pushed her away.  
"Get out of my way whore." She told her. Dany's heel hitched to the stair and she fallen. Two strong arms caught her before she reached the floor.   
"Are you okay?" The man asked her. "Nice drop. Those high heels are dangerous." He tried to joke.  
She raised her head and looked at her savior. It was not him. Not the one who she wanted. This guy was much taller, his hair was quite shorter, his eyes were blue. He was also charming and muscular. He held her by her waist.  
"Thank you." She was smiling at him.   
"My life goal is to safe beautiful ladies. My name is Robb. Robb Stark."   
"Daenerys Targaryen. But just call me Dany."   
"Well... Dany. Would you drink something with your savior?" His smile was crushing. She turned her face to the VIP section again. That was a one night stand. Just a one night stand. Nothing more.   
"Or you are gonna break my heart?" Robb leaned closer to her. His eyes were so deep blue. He was literally her type.   
"Why not. But just a drink." Dany answered. He stretched his hand towards her and she took it. They were walking to the bar together. 

They were chatting and laughing all night long. He escorted her home. He was a kind, polite and clever man. It was entertaining to talk with him. "Well." He lowered his head while they were standing at her house gate.   
"That night was... I enjoyed it." She told him.  
"Just as I do." He looked into her eyes. He was leaning closer to her.  
"Robb." She turned her head away.   
"I am sorry." He took a deep breath. "I thought..."  
"Look I'll be honest with you. I ... just closed a long term relationship and I don't wanna just jump into something." She explained.   
"And if I ask your number? That is also a jump? I really wanna continue this night. Sometime."  
"Sure" she started to search something in her bag. She raised a pen and took his hand. She wrote her number to it.   
"You are a classy girl. I thought you are searching for your phone." He laughed. "But you know what? It is better in this way." He leaned closer to her again and gave a kiss to her cheek before he walked away.


	4. White

"No dear. That is not okay. It is the end of your story? She found her handsome prince who was not her perfect stranger?" Lyanna rolled her eyes. "C'mon".  
"We went back. We... searched him but he was not there. What else should we do?" Daenerys leaned back on the seat.  
"Something. Anything" she opened her arms.  
"You know me Lyanna. I tried everything." Dany frowned. There were no other who was more dissappointed than her. "But look the message at the end... sex is not everything."  
"Sure." She laughed at her. "Not everything but did she even slept with her prince charming yet?" Lyanna asked back and leaned over the desk.  
"No. She... wanna... do it slow." Dany explained.   
"Maybe the Prince is not a Prince. Just a frog. Who knows." Lyanna shrugged one's shoulders.  
Dany can't help herself. She started to laugh. She lowered her face. Compared to her sex god... everyone is a frog. She was sure in this.   
"What if you go after this?" Lyanna was staring her.   
"What?" Her eyes were widening.   
"You have nothing to loose." Lyanna told her but after seeing her reaction she immediately dropped the idea. She is not suitable for this. "Forget it." 

Dany walked out from her boss office after some minutes later. Wish she can forget it. Robb meanwhile was a really nice guy. He sent her messages at the weekend and they fixed a date for Wednesday night. He was a very kind man. Trust-able and normal. Normal is ok for her. Normal is satisfy her. When she entered into her office there were a bouquet of roses again in her desk. "Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. It was bigger and just white roses. Around 100 pile. "Idiot." She stated and without even reading his message she throw those to her trash. 

"Okay let's see." She opened her laptop and started to work. She hated her mind. She was still thinking of him. What she did wrong?

10 DAYS EARLIER

"Fuck Dany. Ride it. Harder" he pressed his body against hers while she was riding on his amazing cock. She tried to held back her climax. She knew, if she cum again she won't be able to continue, and she did not want to disappoint him. She pushed him to the floor and leaned back while she continued the wild galloping on his sex. "Yes" she screamed. "Cum for me" she begged him loudly. She felt she couldn't control herself anymore.   
"Yes. Yes. I am cumming." He groaned and she felt how his muscles were tightening. She squeezed her to his groin and pushed her some more time. She was so proud of herself. He looked satisfied... he was laying below her and his eyes were closed. That man cannot be real. He was too perfect to be real. She climbed down from him and he pulled her to his chest. Dany felt there are no more energy in her. 

He was stroking her back without any word. "What is your name?" She whispered but she was almost sleeping. "Shhh." He smiled.  
"Just sleep." He gave a kiss to her forehead and suddenly everything was black around her. 

The next thing she remembered was the morning. She woke up alone in the room. He was not there. She was looking around. There was a little note next to her. She was hoping maybe it is his number, his name. Anything.

"Thank you, Dany"

That was all. That was all what he could say after this? Seriously? She couldn't believe. Her eyes stopped on a white dress on a hanger. Another message was on it. She covered herself with the blanket and went closer. 

"Put me on"

She was shaking her head and smiled a bit. At least her dress problem solved. She had no idea how the hell he did this. Maybe he keeps dresses like this in his closet for the women who he brings there. She turned around. There was a glass and a bottle of water and another note.

"Drink me"

Okay. That was ridiculous. She felt herself like Alice in Wonderland... she was desperately searching other notes, but there were nothing. That handsome man came to her life out of the blue and he disappeared in the same way.

~~~~~~

She went home after work. She needed some idiot tv series to turn her mind off. Not an hour passed when her gate phone rang. She frowned and walked outside. "Can I help?" She asked the man who was wearing a black uniform and a a new black Audi was parking behind him. "Miss Targaryen?" He smiled and gave a big box to her hand. "Wear me" she read the note in it.   
"Okay this is hilarious. What is this?" She was looking at the man.   
"Miss Targaryen all I know is, I have to take you to somewhere. And my employer want you to wear this dress."  
She had no words. What the hell he was thinking. He send her a dress and order her to himself when he wants? No. That is not her. Maybe his little whores are working in that way but she doesn't.  
"I bring my bag and we can go." He handed back the box. The man was surprised.  
"Miss..." he was trying to convince her.  
"No. I won't put that dress on. I go in this one or I am not going anywhere." She turned her back to him and walked back to the house for her bag.

Half an hour later they arrived to The Beverly Hills Hotel. The man get out from the car and opened the door for her. "And now?" She frowned.  
"The penthouse. He is waiting for you there. And the card. You need this to enter." He nodded towards her politely and showed the way with his arm.   
Penthouse. Of course. What else. Dany rolled her eyes and looked at the card in her hand.   
"Can I help Miss?" An employee walked to her.  
"No." She raised the card up "I think I can solve it." She entered to the elevator, contact the card to the chip in the control panel and pushed the button. She took a deep breath. She won't let him control her. Not again. 

After a minute she arrived. She walked out from the elevator and entered to the room. No it was not a room. It was a luxury flat with many bedrooms, Jacuzzi and gorgeous furnishing. Minimal and modern. Everything was black and white. 

'That is not the dress what I sent for you." The deep voice came behind her. She turned to the direction. He was there. He was still fucking sexy. His shirt stick to his body and the lines of his developed chest were clearly can be seen.   
"I don't need any gifts from a stranger." She lowered her head and answered.  
"I just don't want to ... take damage any other of your own clothes." He stepped closer.  
"You don't have to worry about it. What happened last time... will never happen again." She raised her eyes to him. He was standing closer to her by now.   
"Then why were you searching me at the club on Friday?" He asked her with his sexy and killing smile while quizzing her eyes.  
"What?" Dany shocked. "How... do you know I was there?"   
"I saw you" he answered and he was right there. In front of her.   
"You saw me? What does that mean? How?"   
"I couldn't talk with you. You have my apologize." He finger was sliding towards from her wrist to her shoulder. "It wasn't easy to find you."  
"If you would have told me your name it would be easier. Or at least left a note there with it. You love to leave notes as I see." She answered to him and her eyes were on fire.  
"I couldn't do it" he started to play with one of her hair lock. Dany was staring his fingers on her hair. She took a deep breath and stepped back from him.  
"Fine. You know what? I don't care." Dany tried to look confident. "You cannot just drag me like a doll whenever you want. No matter ... what your name is. I am not your little whore." She crossed her arms. He just smirked.  
"If ... you didn't throw the white roses with the note to the trash... you would have find my invitation to this date... also you would have known my name already."   
Dany took a step back. Her first intuition was right. He was so dangerous and ... secretive. He is some kind of bad boy, and that was not good. That was fucking not good.  
"How...?" She tried to form the sentence, but he was so close again and his hand grabbed the back of her neck and looked to her eyes.  
"I have my... methods." he answered and pressed his lips to hers without even saying any more words. She kissed him back, it was her who immediately stick her tongue to his mouth. One of his hand still held her neck, while the other was sliding slowly upwards from her waist in her back, under her top. He was not stop kissing her, not for a minute, while walked with her to the desk. She didn't even notice, when he pulled her top from her, while he was unbuttoning her mini skirt. He was leaning her to the desk and with a definite move her skirt was on the floor. 

"Damn, how I missed you, Blondie" he was breathing to her neck and kissing it. "You made my life quite difficult, and you should apologize for it." he bitten her ear while his hand slid into her panties and started caressing her clit.   
"I won't" she answered, while she was panting.  
"You won't?" he raised his eyebrow. "We'll see."  
He thrust his fingers into her pussy. She spread her legs and let him gave her pleasure, even is she know it is damn not right.   
"So this is why are you here?" he asked her while kissing and licking her nipples. His fingers moving more wild in her.   
"Yes" she leaned her head back and ran her fingers through his hair.   
He suddenly stopped and stood between her legs. He held her face close to his, and teasing her. He licked her lips, leaning close to kiss her, but did not kissed her really.   
"You are a really bad girl." he whispered to her and licked her lips again. He grabbed her to his lap and walked with her to the bed. He placed her to the bed and he was kneeling in front of her. He pulled her close to his mouth and kissing her inner tights while pulling off her small panties. Dany knew she should not let him. She should stop him. That would be the sane move, but she doesn't want to be sane. She want to enjoy it. She wanted to relive that amazing night.   
"So you won't ask my forgiveness?" he asked him between two sensual kisses. She did not answer. She couldn't answer because he pressed his mouth to her sex and playing with it. His tongue going around in circles in it, wildly.  
"YES!" she screamed and gaff the pillow next to her. She was squeezing it and she felt how her legs started to trembling. He suddenly stopped. Dany lifted her head and looked at him. She was begging with her eyes. He gave kisses to her belly and kept the eye contact. 

"You wanna cum?" he asked her.  
"Yes. Please." she was begging for him, now with words too, not just with her eyes.   
He stood up, took of his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants. He took out his hard dick from it and he was leaning over her to pull her up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into his eyes.

"Show me how sorry you are, because of the flowers." he ordered her, and he pressed her head forward. She opened her mouth, to swallow his hard dick. "Suck it baby" he groaned while moving her head back and forth. She was moaning continuously while she felt the top of his dick in her throat. She wanted it. She wanted all. No matter how dangerous he is. She wanted one thing. Him.


	5. Jon

"Yes!" he groaned while she was sucking him vehemently. She placed her hand to his butt. "I am cumming" he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back from his dick. He released himself to her chest and breasts. She was out of breath. Damn, his cock was so good. Even if it is just in her mouth. Dany bitten her lower lip. She wanted more. She wanted him to fuck her, so badly. 

"We should clean you a bit" he held out his hand towards her, and escorted her to the bathroom. He was continually kissing her neck while she tried to wipe his seeds from her body. She can see her in the mirror.   
"Are you done?" he whispered to her ear. Dany nodded and she was still staring him. "I need a condom." he bitten her neck and left her there. Daenerys was looking at herself in the mirror now. Shame girl - she thought. You still don't know his name, but he is gonna fuck you again, you just sucked his dick. You are his whore, no matter what you think. She lowered her head and walked back to the room. He was there. Next to the bed. When she arrived next to him, he turned to her and raised his head by her chin.   
"Your eyes are mesmerizing" he told her and his fingers found her clit again.   
"Wait." she tried to talk. She put her hand to his on her clit. "I wanna know"  
"Wanna know what?" he slid his finger into her. She tried to breath.  
"Your name" she whispered.  
"We'll see you deserve it or not." he smirked and continued thrusting his fingers into her sex. She tried to held it, tried to stop it, but it was so damn good.   
"Please" she moaned. "I need to know"  
"Later" he answered and while fucking her with his fingers, he placed her to the bed with his other arm. Dany lost again. She couldn't win this fight. No matter how hard she tries. She felt how her body is reaching it again. "Yes" she moaned loudly.   
"Cum on Dany. Cum for me. You deserve it after that suck." he was leaning over her while moving his fingers in her sex. She suddenly grabbed his back and she climaxed. All her body climaxed. "Oh my God!" 

He slowly pulled out his fingers from her and smiled. "Good girl" he whispered to her neck.   
"Do you wanna ride on me again?" he asked her.   
Dany smiled. She wanted, but she decided if he is playing with her, she will playing with him as well. She sat up and pushed him to the bed by his chest. She placed one of her leg to the other side of his body. She moved her hips on his sex, but did not let him enter into her.   
"I am gonna ride your dick, if you tell me your name" she bitten her lower lip, and looked into his eyes. She was caressing her nipples to turn him more on.   
"You love this game, don't you?" he was staring her, how she was playing with herself in front of him. He was sliding his hand towards to her hips in her waist.   
"Give me a name, and you can fuck me." she told him. She felt how his hands stopped on her waist. Their eyes were locked.  
"There is one small problem Blondie. It is not you, who bring the rules of this game" he smirked again and pushed his sex into her pussy. "Fuck" she moaned and leaned her head back. He pulled one more on her waist. Her legs opened more wider and his cock slid more deeper in her sex.   
"Ride it baby" he groaned to her and she did. The results, were 3:0 for him. She lost again. She couldn't fight with him. She couldn't resist him. Even her mind wants to, her body did not. Her body wanted him. Just him, and his dick. "Yes. Yees!" she screamed while riding on him wildly. When she almost reached her climax he pulled her to his chest and slowed down their hips moving. He held her cheek. "Where do you hurry?" he licked her lips again gently. She pressed her hips more to him. 

"What do you want? My name or you wanna cum?" he teased her and thrust her deeply. She closed her eyes. "What do you want?" he did it again and his voice was deeper, dominating. His whole personality was. "It is your choice."  
"That is not fair" she moaned to his mouth, while he thrust her again with slow but low-pitched moves.   
"Life is not fair Blondie" he grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and kissing her neck again. "What ...do... you... want?" he asked again and pushed her again.   
"I wanna cum" she panted.   
"Correct answer" he released her and let her ride on him, as wild, as ardently as she wants. She did. She did not cared about that damn name in that moment. She felt it. She wanted it. She wanted to cum. "Fuck! Yes" her moans were louder and louder.   
"Come on baby" he told her and he did not closed her eyes, not for a second. He was watching her all time long. First it was weird for her, but then it just turned her more on. "Oh my God" she felt how her whole body tighten before the moment she finally climaxed. She fallen to his chest and tried to breath.

~~~~~~ 

"Are you satisfied?" he asked her after an hour later. She wasn't able to counting how many orgasms she had. Many. That was sure. In many different positions. In many different way. She was laying on the bed in his arms. He was caressing her breast. Circling with his finger around her nipples.   
"Don't I look satisfied?" she looked at him and smiled, and he was smiling back at her. Not with that smug smile. No... that was some different one, and how he was looking at her was also different. She would say... he looked like a man in love, even if she knew it is a silly thought. He leaned closer and gave a kiss to her lips. Daenerys surprised.  That kiss was so tender, sensitive and cautious. She would have not thought that man has such a side. She turned her head and placed herself more into his embrace.   
"I saw you." she had no idea why she started this, but she wanted to tell him. "I saw you one day, a week ago maybe, or more. You came out from a business center and got into a limo." she told him quietly. "I wanted to talk with you but when I arrived, you... already left. I ... tried to find you after that in many ways. Even if it is just a ... just sex, I wanted to know who you are."   
"For a juicy article?" he asked back.  
She was frowning and turned to him again.   
"How do you know about my article?" she shook her head, and she did not understand.  
"So it is true. I was just guessing" he turned away from her. Dany took a deep breath and placed her hand to his chest.   
"I would never mention your name in my article. That... it is just about a girl, who experienced the most amazing night of her life, with a stranger. A modern love story, for city girls, who always dreaming about it. It was nothing else. I even changed some things in the story and..."   
"Why are you explaining?" he started playing with her hair.   
"You are not mad?"   
"Should I be mad?" he raised his eyebrow.   
"No." Dany shook her head. His hand was on her cheek again. He was caressing it with his finger. 

"I am not an ordinary guy." he started.  
"Really? Now you mentions..." she giggled.  
"Dany, I am talking serious. I... don't want to cause any trouble to you. This is why I have to be careful, where we meet and when... and what I tell you and what not."  
"Even your name?" she lowered her head.   
He did not answered just pulled her more close, and kissed her again.   
"My name is Jon. Please, let this be enough." he was looking into her eyes.  
"It is enough" she smiled and now she was the one who kissed him.   
"Being a millionaire... sometimes is harder than normal people think. It ... many problems comes with it too. Many enemies and ... since my father died a few months ago it is just... makes things harder. They don't think I am able to coordinate the companies and deal with my wealth." he explained. He was so honest, or he seems to being honest. 

"Why are you telling all of this to me?" Dany did not understand. That secretive, mysterious man just opened his heart for her.   
"I don't know" he frowned "Maybe that will be my biggest mistake, I mean... you are... one of the greatest risk for me... You are a journalist... but..." he took her hand, their fingers intertwined. "I trust you Daenerys Targaryen."  
"I would never betray you." she answered softly. "Jon"  
He pressed his lips against hers and turned her with the bed. He was leaning over her.   
"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked her.  
"Just don't leave me here with cute little notes. It was kinda weird last time" she giggled.   
"I can't promise anything, and Dany please do not try to find me. Do not... investigate me. Please" he almost begged her.   
"I can't promise anything." she answered and giggled.  
"Dany." his eyes were serious. He was clearly worried about her. "You have to promise me."  
He was caressing her cheek. "Promise me, okay?"   
She saw he was not kidding. She saw in his eyes, he really worries about her, but she did not cared. She just felt... she wanna be with him.   
"I promise" she answered and his amazing lips reunited with hers again, she placed her arms around his neck and squeezed him close. 

They were talking a lot while laying on the bed that night. They barely known each other, but they felt they are just a perfect combination. In everything.   
"So. Mr. Jon!" Dany was leaning over him "You always picking up girls, like you did with me?"   
"I ... won't lie to you. I had many girls. Another every night. I ... grew up as a millionaire's son. But sooner or later it is not enough. Sooner or later you get bored of it. You can get all the women. If not at first, then when they see your credit cards, sport cars and gifts. And not just the women... I was... partying hard, drank all the time. I ... burned out. It was not fun anymore. A few years ago.. I started to dig myself into the business, right in time. I've learnt a lot of from my father before he died. And now we are here." he raised his eyes to her.   
"Why me?" she wondered.  
"I saw you. How you rolled her eyes, when you first spotted me. With the two dancers. You did not belongs to that club, it was clearly seen. Also, I spend many times there, and I never saw you earlier. You seemed different. You sent every damn men away and enjoyed the night by yourself. You did not want to get a wealthy men with a thick credit card. No. You were not like the other girls in the club. You were beautiful while you were dancing there, and when you looked up to me.... I knew... I wanted you.   
"You wanted to fuck me, you mean?"   
"Miss Targaryen, as I remember a few weeks ago you were not that foulmouthed" he raised his eyebrow.   
"A night with you can change ... lot of things" she blushed. "But you did not answered to me. So, right in that moment, you decided you are gonna fuck me, am I right?"   
"No." he shook his head "Right in that moment, I decided to get you. All of you. Because I wanted to know that girl.   
"You did not give me a lot chance to say no." she laughed.   
"You wanted to say no? When? I don't really remember the moment, when you tried to resist me."   
"I wanted." she insisted. "My... mind wanted."  
"And your body?" he placed his face an inch away from hers.   
"I think you already know the answer" she smiled and kissed him. Him. Jon.


	6. After

Daenerys opened her eyes in the morning. She tried to search him next to her in the bed. She was palpating the empty bed next to herself. No, he was not there. She sighed and sat up. He told her. He told her he may not be there when she wakes up, but she ... just hoped he may stay. She was smiling. The night was... amazing. With him. With Jon, and she can't wait for the next one. It is just frustrating... she had no idea when will be the next one, but he opened his heart to her. After she thought she was just another notch for him... it seems she was so wrong. She got up from the bed and started to search her clothes. Those were there. Where they left it. Next to the desk. "Okay, panties" she told to herself, and trying to scan the room with her eyes. She just spotted the note on the pillow. "Seriously?" she giggled. She went there.

"Do not search your panties, or you're gonna spend the whole day there. I will call you, as soon as I can and do not forget... you promised me."

~~~~~

Dany was under the influence of the night. All Sunday. She wanted more of him. Wanted more of Jon. She wanted to know him. The worse side of her, the journalist in her... wanted to find out more things about him, but she promised. But why she had to promise? Is this just ... because he worries about her, or he was hiding something from her? That question came back again and again. She just... doesn't understand. Why her... above all girls. Why her. He can get anyone and there was nothing special in her. Her phone rang. It was Robb. "Holy fuck!" She told to herself. She totally forgets about him. They fixed a date for that night.   
"Yes?" She picked up her phone.  
"I was waiting for you an hour now. Everything is ok?" He asked calmly.   
"Yes. Yes. Ahm. I am... I am so sorry." Dany had no idea what to say. She couldn't say she totally forget their date because she fucked all night long with some other.   
"Dany what is wrong?" His sound was worried.  
"Robb I... I am sorry but... I cannot do this." She started to explain.  
"What?"  
"I am sorry. I know... I told you... I want this to work between us but... I... I can't." She was embarassed.  
"Fuck you Daenerys." He slammed down the phone. He was mad what is quite understandable. In their date at wednesday everything was fine. They had fun. She let him to kiss her after he escorted her home... but Jon happened and... after that night everything changed. "He will be fine" Dany stated and leaned back on her couch and started to switching the TV. 

~~~~~

The next week ... was quite boring and nerve-trying. Every time when her phone was ringing she hoped. Every time when she entered to her office she hoped another boqouet is waiting for her, but nothing. Every time when the postman rang she hoped it is him. He dissapeared and that was tiresome. She handled the first few days quite well but it was Friday already and there were no signs of Jon. Not a call. Not a note. Nothing. 

"Can we go?" Lyanna entered to her office.  
"To where?" Dany asked back.  
"The reception honey. Do not tell me you forget it." She was leaning to the doorway.  
"Fuck." Dany realized she totally forget it. She did not want to go. A false smile party. Those were the worst ones.  
"Okay. Pack your stuffs and we stop at your house to change. Just come on." Lyanna hurried her.  
She did. She doesn't want to dissapoint her. She was not just her boss, but her friend too and she always supported her in everything. Dany nodded and jumped up from her desk.

~~~~~

"Just hurry okay? I am gonna wait you here." Lyanna told her when they arrived to her home. She entered to the house and she had fucking no idea what she can put on. She had no dresses for those kind of events. Her eyes suddenly stucked on the box what Jon sent to her. When she left the hotel the recepcionist handed it to her. She did not opened it since then. 

"Okay Jon. Let's see your taste." She took off the top of the box. The white silk long summer dress was just perfect. She put on and she was staring herself in the mirror. Damn. She thought. That girl in the mirror was really her? So Jon has taste in dresses too. No. No man exists in this world who is that perfect. Her phone rang. It was Lyanna. She was impatient what was totally underatandable. Dany grabbed her bag and left the house. "Damn girl. I though you don't have any dresses. What is this? Chanel?" She tried to check the label. Dany leaned back.   
"Can't we just go?" She smiled and blushed.  
"It seems I pay you well. That dress is fucking expensive." Lyanna was still looking at her.  
"It was a gift okay? Just go." Dany laughed. Maybe she should chose another one... but when she put it on she just fell in love with this dress. 

~~~~~

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Dany leaned to Lyanna and asked her quietly.   
"Just smile, okay?" She laughed and poked her shoulder. They were walking around, drank champagne and Dany first in her life tasted caviar.   
"Geez. How the hell people can eat it?" She asked loudly.   
"Dany" Lyanna could kill her with her eyes. "Sorry but this is horrible." She found a table and put it down. When she turned back a redhead woman was standing next to Lyanna. She was very thin, her skin was almost white. Her hair even makes her more pale. Dany trying to smile and walked back to them.   
"Oh, and she is my favourite collague. Daenerys Targaryen." Lyanna pointed towards her. She gave her hand.   
"Ygriette Wild." Her arms were so slim, Dany barely not dare to shake it.   
"Glad to meet you." She tried to smile. "Your dress. An amazing one. Chanel?" She measured her along.   
"Oh, I asked the same in the car." Lyanna started to laugh.   
"There are great copies of those dresses nowadays but I prefer the original ones. Of course not everyone can afford it." Ygriette said cynical and made a face. Lyanna just hoped Dany won't say any... impolite thing.   
"It is a Dolce" Dany answered shortly "Excuse me, I need to find the toilet." She turned her back to them and walked away. How dare she... she was just a fucking privileged white chick who never worked for anything in her life. She took a deep breath. No she won't piss her off. She won't let her. Everything would be better if Jon would call her finally. She tried to avoid the eye contact with everyone and hurried up her steps. 

She bumped into someone.   
"I am sorry." She raised her head. "Robb?"  
"Daenerys?" He surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just... wanted to ask the same?" She smiled. "Ahm... how are you?"  
"You mean after you broke up with me?" He raised his eyebrow. "Still hurts but... you look amazing. Just. Wow."  
"Thank you." She blushed. "Robb I did not want to... hurt you. I... thought it is better if we... close this before I hurt you more and..."  
"Nothing happened. I... am sorry. I was an asshole in the phone." He smiled at her.   
"No. It was totally understandable." She admitted. He leaned closer to her ears   
"That party is horrible." He said to her quietly and both started to laugh.   
"But at least the champage is prime one." Robb raised his glass and Dany did the same. They toasted.  
"Okay but seriously. What are you doing here?" Robb looked at her.   
"My boss wanted me to come with her. She thinks I am a good company. I am but ... that is totally wierd. Everyone is so... strung." Dany tried to talk quietly.   
"Wondering. She is the host." He pointed to the unbearable redhead.   
"She?"  
"Yes. Ygriette Wild and her precious family. I had no idea what are they celebrating and... bragging. Seriously.  Especially with someone elses money." He drank into his champagne. Dany frowned. She did not understand. She was not familiar with those elite aristocrats. She never was a part of this world.   
"And there is the savior of the hypocrate family." He pointed towards to a man. Dany smile dissapeared suddenly when he spotted him. It was him. Her Jon. Standing next to that horrible woman, holding a glass and chatting.   
"Everyones favourite couple." He stated and drank again into his champagne.   
"I... I have to go to the toilet." She told him and immediately walked away. She almost ran to the bathroom. She was staring herself in the mirror. How the hell could she be that idiot. He asked her to not investigate about him. Of course he asked. He... has a girlfriend. From his world. Not an average girl like her. He is the same as every other man and she believed him. "You are a fucking idiot." She told to herself in the mirror. 

She felt pressure on her chest. She could barely breath. She had to get out of this damn party. Now. She wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup. She was looking her dress. She will throw it away as soon as she gets home. She doesn't need this. Him. She doesn't need him. When she think through she was the third wheel in this... realtionship she wanted to vomit. She opened the bathroom door and walked towards to the exit.  
"Dany. Are you okay?" Robb took her arm.  
"Yes. I just... I have to go. Now." She answered meanwhile watching Jon in the other side of the terrace.   
"Do you want me to... drive you home?"  
"Would you?"  
"Of course." He smiled at her and gave her his arm. She claught him and they were walking out from this nightmare. 

In the car she was in silence. Just staring out to the window. She did not even noticed when they arrived.   
"Dany?" Robb placed his hand to hers. She shuddered and came to mind. "Are you... okay?"  
"Yeah. I... my head. I had some headache. That is all." She tried to explain the situation.  
"I am... glad we meet again" he smiled at her.  
"Yeah. Me too." She smiled back at him and leaned closer. She gave a kiss to his face. "Thank you."   
She get out from the car but before she could close the door...  
"Can't we start it again? From the beggining? Nothing serious... just get to know each other." He frowned.  
"Why not." She smiled at him.  
"We're having some party tomorrow. At my friend house... maybe...  
"Sounds cool. You can count on me." She answered and closed the car door.

He was much better than him. He was kind and sweet and ... he did not want to hide her from his friends. He really cared about her. After she entered into her house she immediately took off the dress and throw it away to the floor. She started to crying. Now, there is noone who can see her. She still couldn't believe. He lied to her. He lied to her all night long. And that woman. That woman was awful. That woman was rude. Inside and outside. And that moment she realized... she saw her earlier. That was the woman who almost pushed her off from the stairs in the club. The night when she was searching for Jon. This is why he was hiding from her. Because she was there. This is why he... couldn't speak with her that night. She went to the fridge and opened a bottle of wine. She was laying on the couch and drank. 

She held the glass to her lips. Her best ideas comes with a glass of good wine. Just like this time. Screw you Jon - she tought and put the notebook to her lap.


	7. Party

Dany fall asleep on the couch with her notebook in her lap. She was writing until late at night while she was drinking the full glass of wine. It was around 10 am when she woken up by the gate bell. A courier stood there.  
"Good Morning. Miss Targaryen?" He started politely.  
"Yes." She smiled while he was giving her an envelope. "Thank you"  
"Miss. I... have to bring your answer too. Would you please ... open it?"   
In that moment she was sure about who sent the letter. If he wants an answer she will give him one.   
"Do you have a pen?" She smiled to him.  
He nodded and gave one to her. 

"Tonight? J" his message was short and clear. Just like her answer.

"No." She made a face, fold the paper and put it back to the envelope. "Thank you." She smiled at him and left him there.

What the fuck he is thinking. He live happily with his girlfriend then when he is boring he order her for a good fuck. No. She won't give him that pleasure. He can fuck himself but not her. She is not a toy. She never will be. She learnt many things from her relationship with Daario. She always did what he wanted. Always tried to please him. Always put himself first. She won't do it again. Never. Especially not for Jon. Who the hell is he for her? A no one. A liar. She was so done with him.

In the afternoon she was ready for the party. She put on the red dress what Jon left to her after their first night. Why not. At least that dress was an amazing one. 

~~~~~

"Wow. That house is... " Dany and Robb arrived to the party and Daenerys was amazed. Robb did not mention his friend also that wealthy. She was more happy about the dress she chose.   
"Don't worry. They are not snooty." Robb smiled and put his arms around her shoulder. They entered to the house. There were many people around. Talking, dancing, having fun.  
"Damn I feel like I am in collage again." She laughed.  
"Yes I know. Come. Let's drink something" he held her hand and guided her to the kitchen.  
"Robb. Buddy." Ramsay greeted them.  
"Hi." Robb smiled and looked at Daenerys.  
"Wow. Your taste is still perfect. Who are you beautiful?" Ramsay smiled to Dany and gave a kiss to her hand.  
"Daenerys." She blushed.  
"What a wonderful and unique name, just as the owner. If you get bored of this one just call me." He smiled and caressed her hand.  
"Okay." She was embarrassed. She doesn't even know him and she was sure he already imagined her body naked. 

The party was quite good after that conversation. Dany and Robb were dancing together. She had a wierd feeling all night but she was sure it is maybe just the many stranger around her. She looked around many times... she knew it is nonsense. Jon cannot be there. He just got into her head and it was hard to forget him. Especially when she drunk a bit. Ramsey suddenly appeared at her back and started to dance with her, pushing his groin to her butt. Dany looked to Robb.

"Ramsey, rather give us some more drink." Robb poked his shoulder.  
"Come. You get the best." He waved with his hand and started to walk away from the kitchen. Dany hesitated but Robb held her hand.  
"Don't worry." He pulled her with himself.  
They went upstairs. When Dany saw there were many people around at upstairs too, she cooled down.   
They entered to a room.  
"I am here bitches" Ramsey entered to the room. "Joffrey, Thormund, Tyrion" he pointed to the men in the room "oh and Melissandre."   
Dany was smiling to them but they were all so... weird.   
"Ladies first" he turned to Dany and shown her the table. There were white powder on it. Many. Her eyes were widen.   
"Come on baby. Do not tell me you never do this." Ramsey laughed.  
"No. I... think I skip it." Dany said quietly.  
"Just a bit. It is coke. You're just gonna feel yourself better" Robb leaned to her ear. "Dissolve the inhibitions. Help to... calm down and feel yourself better"   
"Don't be a candy-ass cunt" Ramsey told to her while they were all laughing about her.  
"Robb always picks the boring ones." Melissandre was leaning to the table. Her breast was almost clearly seen.  
"I just don't do drugs. That is all" she frowned.   
"We neither. Just at parties." Robb answered. "Don't worry I take care of you.  
"But I don't want to." Dany was still withstood.  
"Okay. One try. If you won't like it, fine." Ramsey still trying to convince her.

"She said no." Dany frozen. The deep voice came from the doorway. She immediately recognized it. She did not have to turn around. She heard his steps while walking closer to them.   
"Look whose here. Jon." Ramsey greeted him. "I thought you are not even alive. I haven't seen you for ages."   
He did not answered. He stopped next to Dany.   
"Do you want some?" Ramsey offered the coke to him.  
"I don't use that shit." He remained serious.  
"Yet" he answered sarcastically.   
Dany did not look at him. She was totally shocked. Maybe he was there all night long. Maybe her feeling somebody staring her... was right.   
"Did not changed your mind?" Robb looked to Dany.  
"How many times she has to say no, to finally understand?" Jon raised his voice. Dany turned to him.  
"I can decide what I want and what not." She told him and she was looking to his eyes. "And you know what? I try it. Because I wanna try it. I do what I want."  
"You two know each other?" Robb surprised. The tense in the air was clear.   
"Unfortunately." Dany answered while still staring him. "You better leave. I am sure your girlfriend is waiting for you." She answered and went to the table.  
"Oooooo" they said in choir. "I love her." Tyrion stated. "Yeah she is right. You were not that dickhead earlier." Tormund continues.  
"Just keep cool" Robb poked his shoulder. He was continuously watching Dany. How she was leaning over the table and ready to do that shit.   
"Okay. That is not gonna happen." He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table.   
"What the fuck are you doing?" Robb pushed him. "Go home."  
"Don't cause any more trouble that you already did." Jon looked at him. His eyes were on fire.  
"Let me go." She tried to escape from Jon's arms.   
"She is with me. Why don't you just fuck off?" Robb stood against him.  
"I will. With her." He answered and pulled Dany with himself towards to the door. Robb wanted to go after them but Ramsey held him back.   
"Don't. It is not worth it. He is crazy. He is insane since ... father died. You know the best." He added. "Come it is your turn."

"Let me go" Dany still trying to escape from his squeeze. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked her madly. He entered to a room and pulled her with himself. He locked the door and started to walk up and down. He was clearly jumpy and upset. Dany leaned to the wall and crossed her arms.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you here?"  
"I came with my... boyfriend." She answered and looked straight to his eyes.  
"Your boyfriend?" He took a step closer.  
"Yeah what is your problem? It is just you who can have a girlfriend?" She attacked him with her words.   
He beat the wall above her. Hard. With all his strength. Dany was terrified. He was leaning over her.  
"You promised me you won't try to investigate after me. You promised me for fuck sake."   
"Yeah that would be much comfortable for you." She stated.  
"Why? Why the hell you did not trust me?  
"Why do I have to trust you? I don't even know you."

He took a deep breath.   
"She is not my girlfriend. I have nothing to do with her." He told her quietly.  
"Well it seems otherwise at that reception yesterday." She made a face.  
"You were there? And... may I ask who told you we are a couple? Or what makes you think that?" He raised his eyebrow and looked deep in her eyes.  
"I..." she started but she had no good answer for it. "I saw you okay. And Robb told me..."  
"Robb. Great." He rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should ask your great new boyfriend what he did at that reception yesterday. Why he was there." He was looking into her eyes.  
"I was sure you'll have a good explanation" she answered and lowered her head.  
He put his hand to her chin and raised her head up.   
"Dany, I am not lying to you. Please you have to believe me. Or ... if you don't, just keep yourself away from those people."  
"Why do you even care?" She was still hurt, still mad. She had no idea what to believe.  
"Because you are... important. Believe it or not. I came here because of you and I take a fucking huge risk with that move." His face was so close.   
"Well you shouldn't have to." She answered. "So you finished with your great speech? Can I go now?"   
"I'll take you home." He answered.  
"I won't go home." She told him and tried to leave the room. He grabbed her arm and held her back. He was begging to her with his eyes.  
"Let me go and leave me alone." She yelled with him and leave him behind.

"Where the hell were you?" Robb asked her when she finally escaped from Jon.  
"Now you cares?" Dany asked him. He was fucking did not cared about her when Jon dragged her away.   
"Stay away from him."  
"Interesting he told me the same about you." She answered.  
"Dany... I don't know what he told to you but he is... lying."  
She had no idea what she should think. She wanted to believe... Jon. She wanted but she doesn't know him. She doesn't know either of them.   
"Just leave me alone." She answered and turned to leave. He grabbed her arms.  
"Let her go." Jon was standing behind her.

The two men were staring each other. Dany was standing between them.   
"Handset" Robb yelled him.  
"It was you who meddle into it." Jon answered. "What is your problem? That you don't inherit anything? And now you trying to do everything to destroy me?" He continued. Dany was shocked. She did not understand.  
"Fuck off!" Robb shouted and took a step towards him to punch him out but Jon was faster. He hit him first.   
"Stop!" Dany screamed with them.  
"You won't catch it!" Robb put his hand to his face. His nose was bleeding.   
"You are insane. Both of you." Dany left Jon there and almost ran away from the party.  
She was walking towards home. She knew she should call a cab but she needed air too. To clear her mind. To finally understand what is going on. He did not inherit anything... what does that mean. Are they... brothers? Or... that was the moment when she decided she wanna know more. About them. About their family. About everything. She finally called a cab and went home. She sat to her notebook immediately and started to search. 

"Jon... Stark." She said it loudly and entered it to google. No finds just one about a declined wedding. Dany opened the link to read it. He would have to marry Ygriette Wild but he... declined the wedding in the last moment. There were no explanation. Nothing. Just three sentence and that is all. That happened three months ago. Maybe it.. has something to do with his father death? She was staring the display. "Stark family" she pushed the enter button. "Millionaire tragic death" she opened it. 

"Ned Stark died at age 54, with tragic circumstances. The millionaire passed away tragically leaving all his wealth to his one son." Dany did not understand. One son. That must be Jon. But... in this case who is Robb and what inherit did Jon talk about. And he died... three months ago.


	8. Name

Dany trying to find everything about the Starks. She wanted to know. She wanted to understand. She wanted to... see things clear. Three days passed. Robb did not called her since the party. Jon was trying to reach her and trying to talk with her. He sent her roses again. Sent her a letter. She got everything, but she did not answered. No. She wanted to keep herself away from them until she ... finally found out what is going on. She was sitting in her office and waited for a call back from her police friend.

"Dany." Lyanna was in the door. "Meeting. Now"   
"What?" Dany raised her head.  
"Meeting. Now. Come on" she hurried her.  
She sighed, blocked her notebook and stood up. She hated those meetings. She always thought those are nonsense and just time lag... she had many more important things to do. She entered to the meeting room. Everyone was already there. The whole editor team. She sat down and leaned back on the chair. 

"Well. Thanks for your time. It is an exceptional meeting because you all have to know about the... changes." Lyanna started.  
Dany frowned. What changes... she thought. She had no idea what was she talking about.   
"I tried to hide it from you as long as I can ... but now I know everything will be fine and you'll be in good hands... I wanted to thank you. For all of you. The hard work. And do not change. You are the best team whom I worked with. Ever." She lowered her head.   
"What are you talking about?" Dany couldn't held herself back. That news were shocking for her.  
"I am pregnant. We planned this baby with Rhaegar many years for now and my doctor said it is better if I ... don't work." She answered. "But don't worry because ... we found the perfect person for my place and he is also the new co-ownership of the magazine. Please welcome Jon Snow" 

He entered to the room while he sat his suit. He did not look to Dany. He walked towards to Lyanna right away. Daenerys couldn't believe to her own eyes. She wanted to kill him or herself. It cannot be real. It must be a fucking nightmare. He turned to the people and smiled. He avoided the eye contact with Daenerys. "I am... happy to be here. We had many negotiations with Lyanna until this moment. And I promised to her... nothing will change. I let you do what you do the best and just like Lyanna I give you the freedom in writing."  
"He is fucking hot." Dany heard while Sansa whispered it to Arya. She just got more pissed.  
"So. I read your recent works and those are absolutely amazing. Keep going. I don't wanna held you more. And my door will be open for everyone." He finished his speech.  
Everyone applause him. Sansa did not take her eyes off of him even for a minute. Dany just wanted to leave.

"Miss Targaryen. For a minute." He told her name loudly from the other side of the room. "Do you have one more moment, please?"  
She rolled her eyes.   
"If needs must." She answered.  
"Do I have to remind you I am your chief? I demand at least some basic respect, even if you are not happy about the changes. " He answered in front of everyone. His voice was hard, authoritative. The room suddenly remained in silence. She could kill him with her eyes. Dany nodded and walked closer to him.  
"Yes... boss" she faked a smile.  
"Everyone else can leave. Thank you" he looked around again. "Lyanna would you please...?" he turned to her.   
"Of course" Lyanna did not understand, she looked to Dany first and almost begged her with her eyes, to not say or do anything wrong. She felt guilt because she did not tell her earlier, but ... that chance was so suddenly and irrefutable. Lyanna smiled kindly to both of them and left the room just like the others. 

After she closed the door Daenerys raised her eyes to him.  
"What the hell are you doing here? You just wanted to humble me in front of everyone else? Well it worked." she started immediately.  
"I did not want to, but in front of them I am just your chief editor."  
"Anyway. You are nothing more just my chief editor." she answered. Her eyes were on fire. He took a deep breath.   
"I ... needed to talk with you."   
"So you just bought the company?" her eyes widen. "Are you insane?"  
"No. Those discussions started at least a half year ago. So I did not buy share in it, because of you... I wanted the chief editor position because of you, that is true." he nodded. "I wonder how you did not find anything about it yet." he was looking at her. He was so calm. So... confident. Dany hated it.   
"Well. After you destroyed my love life, now you destroy my work too. Congratulations." she said sarcastically and stepped towards to the door. Jon was faster and grabbed her arm, before she could go out. She turned her to him. She felt his scent suddenly, that amazing scent what brought back her memories immediately.   
"Dany. I wanna... tell you everything."   
"About what? About your resigned wedding? Or about your fathers death? Or Robb? I found many things yes. Yes, I investigated, and I fucking don't mind it. And what is this? Snow? I thought you are a Stark. What kind of game are you playing?"  
"I am not playing any games" he answered seriously and pressed his lips to her lips. Dany became weak again. Just like every time when he is around. He held her close and pressed her body to his chest. That kiss was to honest, to be not true. He raised her to his lap and placed her to the table. Jon was standing between her legs and his hand was below her top. 

"Okay okay. Stop" she stopped him with the kiss. He placed his forehead to hers. She wanted him. She wanted him so much, and she couldn't explain it to herself. Why he has such an affect on her.  
"What is your real name? Snow or Stark?" Dany asked quietly.  
"Snow. My real name is Snow. Ned adopted me, when I was 7. He ... saved me. I ... use my real name to ... not make it clear to everyone, I am his son. I wanna earn success by myself not as his son." he answered softly while caressing her cheek.   
"And Robb?" Dany still staring the floor.  
"He ... is his son. His real son, but ... he disowned him many years ago. Robb and I... did many bad things. We known no limits. Ned wanted to stop us. He gave us a choice. I made the right one. Robb... couldn't stop. He ... continued partying, doing coke, drinking all the time. He ... thought he was just kidding. He thought he would never fulfill his threat"   
"So you... inherited everything... instead of him."  
"Yes" he raised her head to see her eyes. "I tell you everything. Everything about my life, if you let me. I cannot force you to believe me, but ... I want you to know the truth. From me. Not from anyone else. After you ... get to know the truth... you can decide you believe it or not."  
Dany nodded.   
"Would you meet me tonight? To discuss all of this." he asked her. "Please"  
"Can I ask one more thing now? And you will be honest?"   
"Sure. Anything" he held her face between his hands.   
"Ahm... " she hesitated, she was not sure, she wanted to know the answer.  
"She was my girlfriend, but that was never a real love. Not from my side. It was an arranged thing, our parents wanted us to made a marriage of property. And like I said... I was his one son who he had. I had to ... agree. I think I wanted to give him anything what Robb didn't. I wanted him to be proud. I ... thank him for my life."   
"I understand. And... why you changed your mind?"  
"You told me you have only one question" he smiled a bit to her.  
"I have many questions." she answered.  
"And I will give you all the answers. I promise. Tonight." he told her "May I ask something too?"  
Their eyes were locked.   
"Can I kiss you?"   
"Not until I don't see things clear" she jumped down from the table and walked towards to the door. "And I don't want any driver and limos. If you wanna meet with me, come by yourself. You know where I live." she added while she closed the door behind her back. 

The taste of their kiss was still in her mouth. In her mind... she wanted to believe everything he said, but she learnt a thing in the last few weeks. She had to be careful. She had to be careful with everyone. Those people are from different world and in the world of money things worked in another way. She was walking towards to her office.  
"What did he want?" Sansa stopped her.  
"Nothing, he just read my new draft and he had some advises" she frowned.  
"Did you see any ring on his finger?" Sansa continued, she was so jumpy.   
"No Sansa, I didn't, but that not means he doesn't have anyone" she stated.   
"Well, until that girl is not his wife, it doesn't matter." Sansa smiled. "I think I should fix an appointment with him." she looking towards to his office. Dany just rolled her eyes, she thought she better not comment it.   
"I can't believe you don't see how fucking hot he is."   
"Yeah, kinda, but I just hope he will let us to do our work." Dany finished the conversation and entered to her office.

~~~~~

19.00, and he arrived on the stoke of time. She walked to her street door and opened it. He was there. He stood there in a black shirt, and tight dark blue jeans. His hand was on his pocket.   
"So. Mr Snow can do it alone. Without any driver, courier or security guard." Dany stated with a little smile.   
"You asked me to do this, so I tried my best." he answered.   
"Come in" she opened the gate more wider and let him in. Her eyes stuck on the car. Seriously? He did not have any less... awareness-raising one than a black sport Ferrari. She rolled her eyes.   
"What?" Jon looked at her.  
"Nothing." she shook her head "Come on, this way." 

She went forward and Jon followed her. They entered to the house. Jon was looking around. Everything was butter-colored and brown.   
"So, this is my home. Do you want anything to drink?" she turned to him.  
"No." he answered. "I love the house. It is... so you."  
"You don't even know me Jon. As I do not even know you" she answered and lowered her head.  
"But I want to." he stepped closer to her and placed his hand to her cheek. "I want to know the girl, whom I cannot get out of my head. You... just explodes into my life and all I know after our first night, is... I want you and also... I wanted to protect you from everything what is around me." he told her.   
Dany raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her heat beats faster, her mind know she cannot let him to do anything with her, before he gave her the answers. She has to resist him, no matter how hard it is. Those dark brown eyes were full of pain, and suffer, and she saw he meant it. He really cared about her. Or at least... it seemed to be.

"I am listening." her mouth dried out. His face was only an inch apart. He was looking at her eyes, and her mouth alternately. Dany felt how her body full with lust and desire for him. He was just special. He was just something else. He was... he. He was the first guy who could take her to bed in the first night, and not just in a simple way. He is kinda enchant her, and she hated it. "Jon" she whispered and licked her mouth. She wanted answers, but she wanted him more.


	9. Truth

They were standing against each other. One of his hand holding her cheek while with the other, he took her hand.   
"I can't" Jon told her in his deep and sexy voice.  
"You can't want?" she asked back, while she had to lick her dried mouth again.

He grabbed her face and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers so vehemently and wild. His tongue immediately find hers, and that was all she wanted. That was what they both wanted. They wanted each other. "Dany" he whispered to her mouth. "I want you"  
Dany felt it. She felt how he wanted her. His sex hardened in his jeans in the minute he kissed her. "You have to stop me" he told her, while kissed her again and pushed her to the wall. "You have to stop me if you want" he told her while started to kissing her neck. His hand slid below to her top and found her beautiful breasts. "Jon" she moaned. He took off her top and throw it to the floor.   
"I missed you so much" he grabbed her breasts and softly bitten her nipple with his teeth. Her mind turned off again. Her body was stronger, her desire towards him won. She let him do anything, he wanted with her. She was craving for him, and what he can do with her body. "Dany. Tell me to stop." he continued and panted. 

"I can't" she moaned and felt how his hands unbuttoned her jeans. He was kneeling in front of her and pulled her pants down.   
"I wanna fuck you" he whispered to his pussy and kissed it through her panties.   
"Do you want me to fuck you?" he placed his hands to her hip while he kissed her sex again through her panties. He was sliding down his hands on her legs, and with that move he removed her sexy thong too. Her pussy was there, right in his face. Dany felt her breath on it. She placed her hand to the back of his head, her fingers ran through his hair and she pushed his face to her sex.   
"I want you to lick me out" she whispered and she was so surprised about herself. He did it. His tongue find her clit, and he was playing with it. Slowly, then faster, then slowly again. "Yes" she moaned and enjoyed every minute of it. He suddenly thrust his two fingers into her sex while he was still licking and sucking it. "Jon!" she screamed his name and her hands rely on his shoulder. He was moving his fingers faster, then added another and continued. "Oh my God!" she screamed again.   
"You are so fucking wet for me" he told her between two licks. "I love it." He groaned to her pussy. He raised one of her leg and placed it to her shoulder. He stuck his mouth to her sex and licking more fiercely. The world stopped for Dany when she felt she is cumming. Her whole body needed that climax. Her whole body needed Jon. Her whole body wanted Him. Jon gently kissed her clit again. He placed his forehead to her belly. 

"Jon" Dany had no idea what is going on. What is his problem. "I am sorry." He whispered. She was caressing his head but she had no idea what to say. Yes they agreed to... nothing is gonna happen until he tells her the truth. She meant it when she told it to him at the office but... when he is close to her she just can't control her desires. That was scary for her too. He slowly stood up. They looked to each other without a word. "I wanted to kill him." He told her quietly.  
"Who?" Dany frowned.  
"Robb. When you told me he... he is your boyfriend. I felt so much rage. I was jealous. I am jealous. The thought he... touches you..."   
"He never touched me." Dany placed her hand to his face. "I did not want him in that way."  
Jon gently kissed her lips again and she returned it. She felt she started to... fall in love with him and that was not ok. It scares her.  
"You are mine." He whispered to her mouth and lifted her to his lap. "Where is your bedroom?" He asked her. She did not answer just kissing him. "If you don't tell... I am gonna fuck you right here on the floor." He told her and bite her lip. "That way" she moaned to his mouth and pointed to a door with her hand. 

He placed her to the bed and leaned over her naked body. Dany grabbed his shirt and pulled it off from him. Her hand desperately wanted to free his sex from his pants. He helped her with one of his hand while almost eating her face. She pulled off his pants finally and she felt how hard cock touched her sex. "Fuck" he said and stopped himself. He climed down from her and stood up. Dany was panting in the bed.   
"I cannot believe" he sighed and pulled back his jeans.  
Dany frowned and sat up on the bed. She covered herself with the blanket and watching him.  
"I promised myself. I promised myself I won't do this with you. " he ran his fingers through his hair "I... want you to see things clear before I ... force you into this..."   
Dany stood up and keep the blanket around her body. She walked to him and put one of her hand to his face. She did not say a word just raised his head and looked into his eyes. She released the blanket what fallen to the floor. Her finger ran through his ABS towards to his sex and she slid her hand to his pants and grabbed his cock. She started to move her hand in his hard dick while looking into his eyes.  
"Dany" he whispered and closed his eyes.  
"Look at me" she asked him. He opened his dark brown eyes. "I want you."

Her hand was moving faster in his sex. She bitten her mouth and kneeling in front of him.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Showing you. You are not force me to anything." She was looking into his eyes and swallowed his cock. She started moving her face back and forth and keep the eye contact with him. She pulled off his pants and continued. She wanted to show him how much she wanted it. She wanted to show him how important he is... no matter what happened in the past. She believed him. And she did not want to talk about it in that moment. She wanted to feel him. "Dany" he placed his hand to her head. She released his cock and looked up to him.   
"I was a very bad girl." She bitten her mouth. His eyes became darker. "A very very bad girl. I went to a date with someone else." She gave a kiss to the top of his dick. "I almost do coke and do dirty things with someone else" she was teasing him and it worked. She felt how he grasped her hair. Tight and it turned her on.  
"Suck my dick bitch" he pushed her mouth to his dick and directed it with his hand. Dany moaned and she loved it. "Deeper if you want my forgiveness" he pushed his dick more deep into her mouth. "Suck it"   
That was exactly what she wanted. She enjoyed it. She loved it. She... loved him and she continued. In the way he liked it and the way he wanted. "Yes baby. Harder." He ordered her. 

"Fuck. Now. Yes" he groaned but she did not let his cock out from her mouth. She grabbed his butt and did not let him to move her head away. "Dany!" He was watching her while he spreading his seeds in her mouth. She moaned and gulped. All of it. She slowly let his dick out from her mouth and gave a last kiss to the top of it.    
"Come here." He told her and helped her to stood up. He was exploring her face.   
"I love you." It is just came out from his mouth. Even he was surprised about it. Dany couldn't breath. He just did... he really told her he... he loves her? She was just staring him and suddenly his lips was on her lips again and they were walking back to the bed. He was kissing her while leaning over her. "I have to find that fucking condom." He groaned to her mouth and released her. She was leaning there and her mind was racing. Maybe she... should have say something. Tell him that she loves him too but those feelings were too... sudden and too intensive. She tried to confess herself it is not love. Not yet. She knows herself... she can't fall in love all at once.

He was leaning over her again now with the condom on his hard cock.   
"I am not sure you deserve it." He placed his fingers to her clit and teased her. "You did many. Many stupid things." He started to kissing her neck. "You broke your promise" he stated and thrust his fingers into her pussy. "Yes." She moaned loudly. "Girls who break promises do not deserves any fuck" he thrust her again with more fingers. "I am sorry." She said quietly with a small smile. "No. You are not sorry yet ... but you will." He told her. She had no idea how many of his fingers were in her pussy right in that moment but it was a fucking good feeling. "Jon."  
He moved his hand faster and faster until she started to shaking. "Do you wanna cum?"  
"Yes" she screamed and he stopped.   
"No. You don't deserve it. I don't believe you are really sorry about it." He told her while he bitten her ears. "Jon please." She begged him.

He grabbed both of her legs. Raised them and thrust his sex into her. "Fuck" Dany moaned again. He was wild and passionate. Her screams just turned him more on. "Yes. Yes. Fucking yes." She screamed again and squeezed the pillows on the bed. And he slowed his moves again.   
"Jon please." She looked at him. He thrust her deep with a sudden move. "Are you mine?" He did it again. "Just mine?" He asked her and staring her.   
"Yes." She answered. "I am yours."   
"I don't believe you." He smirked and continued to teasing her. "You were right. You were a fucking bad girl."   
"I was. I was. I am sorry." She was so close to her climax. She felt in her whole body and she wanted it badly. "Fuck me Jon. Please." She begged him. 

"Jon please." She told him again and he finally continued. He continues it vehemently. "Hold it. Do not dare to come yet" he told her bit he was fucking her like an animal. Frenzied and fast. "I can't. Please!" She was moaning continously. "Not yet." He stopped and pulled out his dick from her and turned her in the bed. 

"Raise your sexy ass." He told him. Dany was kneeling and did it, how he asked. She thrust his sex into her pussy again from the back. "Fuck Jon" she pushed her face into the pillow. "You are so fine." He groaned. "I wanna fuck you all night long" he pushing her harder and harder.   
"Yes. Yes. Yeeees! Jon please." She almost cried. He was leaning over her and took her neck.   
"Cum for me baby. Cum for me. Cum for my cock." He whispered to her ears and moved her hips faster with his hand while he was relied to the bed with the other. "Cum for me baby."   
"Fuck. Fuck. Oh my god. JON!" Her whole body exploded. Her pussy was beating so hard. Jon was kissing her back but his dick was still in her sex. "I love your pussy." He told her between the kisses. "And you have to prepare for more"   
Dany just panting. She wanted more. She wanted to fuck with him all night long.


End file.
